


Undying Memories

by Fool_of_Hearts



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_of_Hearts/pseuds/Fool_of_Hearts
Summary: After being taken captive to Númenor, Sauron - under the name of Tar-Mairon - works his way all to the top. From prisioner to high-priest, the summoning of an old name is required.





	Undying Memories

**Author's Note:**

> while melk keeps waiting at the void, believing that his faithful lieutenant still actually cares about him, sauron forgets about his master and only remembers when he needs

Tar-Mairon summoned a name that he had long forgotten.

What lead him to do so was a truth he once knew, but rejected. A being greater than him existed, but was imprisoned too far – so far that, in his arrogance, he abandoned the memory.

Mairon needed to destroy the love between númenóreans  and The Powers, and whose name other than  Melkor 's would match so perfectly? 

There should be no pleasure in that great scheme, yet pleasure he felt. After all, was it not Morgoth the one who raised him above the other Maiar? Was not in Bauglir that he saw the power he craved?

_ How could he forget such a thing? _

So he raised a might tower in the name of _He Who Arises in Might_. So he burned  his enemies for _The Enemy._

And, at last, his grand finale… Sent war to the Valar in their Blessed Lands.

At his tower, with The Ring in hand, feeling the world tremble, the name of Melkor echoed in the world one last time.

 

“Melkor… Thy form and name art about to be seen in Arda once more.”

 

But the seas opened, the tower fell…  And both Númenor and Tar-Mairon were no more. 


End file.
